


A Box of Chocolates and A Pair of Nylon Stockings

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: “So a Box of Chocolates and a pair of Nylon stockings is what does it for you huh CJ? You should have said something!”, Josh joked earning him a slap on the back of his head from Toby.“Ouch!”, he said rubbing his head.“You deserved it”, Leo added.“Thank you Toby”, CJ said smiling at him.“Anytime I get to hit Josh is worth it and you are more than. I’m happy for you CJ.”
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 5





	A Box of Chocolates and A Pair of Nylon Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone really quickly so I cleaned it up a bit and decided it was too cute so I had to posted it.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

—-~*~—-

“Morning Carol”

“Morning I got messages, newspapers and wires are ready on your desk.”

“Thanks”, she said looking through the notes in her hand. “What time is the first briefing?”

“Nine but you’re in the Oval in twenty.”

“Perfect”, she said walking into her office. “Oh My”, CJ was shocked to see what at first glance looked to be about 6 dozen roses in different colors in her office.

“I know they came early this morning. Aren’t they beautiful. Must have cost a pretty penny too. I mean lavender and peach roses. Who are they from?”

CJ put her bag down the chair and hung up her sweater. Walking over CJ removed the envelope from the flowers and opening it she read the card inside.

_Claudia_

_Just thinking about how beautiful you looked this morning asleep in my arms and I wanted to do something to make you smile. Have a great day._

_Always,_

_John_

“Lindor chocolates too CJ.”

He knew they were her favorite. CJ picked it up to find a medley all her favorite flavors. _‘Good Lord this man’_ , she smiled thinking of him.

“Who sent these?”

“Ah, a friend”, she said brushing it off while putting the card back in the envelope then closing the chocolates.

“Must be a special friend.”

“Very. Carol can I have the room for a minute?”

“Yeah.”

“And pull the door closed too please.”

As soon as she left CJ picked up the phone.

“I was waiting for your to call.”

“You are insane.”

“So I take it you got the flowers and chocolates.”

“What would possess you? People will talk and when did you even have the time? I just left you.”

“Are you smiling?”

“I mean yes but-“

“Then my work is done. I still didn’t hear a thank you.”

CJ exhaled, “Thank you for my gifts.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll leave the nylons on?”

“Only if you promise to take them off with your teeth.”

“That and other things Ms Cregg.”

“I really do like the flowers. The Lavender ones might be my favorite.”

“Good. I have to go but I love you.”

“Me too and I love you too.”

—-~*~—-

CJ walked into the Observatory around 10 that evening as it was the earliest she could tear away.

“Evening Ms Cregg”, Zachary one of John agents greeted her

“Evening Zack”, she smiled. “Where is John, Upstairs or In his office.”

“Office still Ma’am.”

“Thanks, and stop calling me ma’am it’s CJ.” She walked off towards Johns office with a grin knowing full well the agent couldn’t.

“Yes Ms Cregg.”

CJ stood posted next to the door watching John. Whatever he was engrossed in caught all of his attention, so much he didn’t feel her presence at first.  Less than a minute later he looked up at her with a huge smile.

“I didn’t know you were there”, he said placing the bookmark on the page closing the book.

“What ever you are reading must be quite a page turner. Care to share?”

“No. I was only using it to bide time and distract me while I waited for you. Come here.”

CJ entered closing the door behind her. She knew John could get frisky quickly and past instances told her that it’s best to lock it when you can.

She walked over straddling Johns lap the kissing him softly on the lips.

“Mmm that was nice”, he said as his hands roamed under her shirt up her back and with the precise stealth he unsnapped her bra.

“Do I want to know why you are so good at that?”

“No but the fact that I’m a decade older than you should tell you I’ve been removing girls bras for a long time.”

“Girls?”, she said playfully.

“You know what I mean”, he responded kissing her again this time harder as his hands moved to front her chest where he caressed her bare breast.

“Do you want to move this upstairs?”, she asked as their lips parted.

“Not yet”, he replied now lightly twisting her nipples. “I’m bending you over this desk first.”

“John”, she moaned arching her back pushing her breast forward. “Stop playing with me.”

“Did you do what I asked?”

“Yes”, she sighed as he unbuttoned her shirtthen moved his mouth to her right breast as his other hand worked the left.

“Oh God!”

His hand moved from her breast and went under her skirt. His fingers immediately slid in and out between her folds rubbing her clit along the way.

“Oh John! Fuck!”

He helped her to a standing position and removed her high heels, then shimmied her skirt down over the thigh high nylon stocking, Nude tonight. He stood then kissed her while throwing her shirt on the floor followed by her bra.Now she was ready.

“You are so sexy and beautiful baby.”

Her response was a kiss while her hands moved inside the elastic waistline of Johns gray University of Texas at Austin sweatpants while pushing them down.

Her hand hugged his erection rubbing up and down on it. Similar to what John did to her. Her finger ran across the tip and was moistened. He was ready.

“Oh Baby, keep touching me.”

“Yeah? You like when I touch you like this Mr Vice-President?”

Johns eyes pinched closed as hands were leaning on the desk behind her for support. CJ’s hand was so soft.

CJ increased the pace and John let out a deep throaty groan.

“Tell me what you want Johnny over the desk or on my knees.”

“On your knees, I want it in your mouth”, he said in on breath.

“Are you sure?”, she grinned as she continued to stroke him.

“Claudia Jean!”

CJ laughed out loud as she lowered to her knees.

“Shit baby! Right there, Damn!”

As CJ expertly sucked him off John felt hisself coming and this night he wanted to make it last but if they were going to move this party upstairs for round two then John needed to be in her now instead of wasting it down her throat.

“Stop Baby. Stop!”. He said reluctantly helping to a standing position.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, her kissed her lips. “Nothing but I only got two in me tonight and I we are going to make it last then I need you bent over this desk as promised now, turn around Claudia Jean.”

With an increasingly growing smile that mirrored her anxiousness she quickly turned around and leaned forward on the desk rubbing her bottom into his erection.

“All the way down Baby.”

Laying down John stepped between her legs that she expectedly widened for him, gripped her hips, and swiftly entered her.

“Oh Fuck John!”

CJ screamed not worried about Secret Service Agent on the other side of the door who’s heard worse as she tightened her grip the edges of his desk while he slammed into her repeatedly, on fear that he would come too soon. So he took her up hard and fast then kept her there as he wanted quickly to bring CJ along with him.

“Yes Baby, I feel you. If feels good?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

CJ said some unrecognizable words that were dissolved in her cries and moans as her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

John felt her tightening around his cock. She was squeezing him so hard that he knew he couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Yes John! I’m coming! I’m coming baby!”

That’s it, that’s was he needed to hear feeling less selfish because he was about to explode.

“Yes come for me Claudia! Oh God, Oh Baby! I can’t hold it! Fuck!!”

John released in her then immediately moved his hands between her legs rubbing her clit making her scream as she came too.

John pulled out and fell back in his chair to the view of CJ splayed across his desk. Her long legs still quivering as her pants and breathing slow along with his.

He smacked her ass playfully.

“CJ?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to do this for real. No more hiding. I love you, my kids love you. I want more.”

CJ pushed herself up to turn and look at him. He was serious.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I like my job and you know once the press finds out that’s all they aren’t going to care about. The Presidents agenda won’t mean anything instead I’ll be the ring master briefing to the circus of reporters from TMZ, Star, or whatever tabloid magazines there are on all things CJ and John.”

“How long?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long do I have to wait? We have been seeing each other for ten months now.”

“Right before Christmas. The budget will be passed and Congress will be on break.” 

“I don’t want to wait another four months to go on a date with you.”

“We have plenty of dates John!”, she shouted throwing on her clothes.

“That’s correct we have dates in the dining room and watch movies on the couch with or without the kids”, John stood taking her shaking hands in his and lifting her chin to me his eyes. “And we make the most fantastic love every chance we can. But I don’t want to hide this any longer.”

“I need to go.”

“I thought you were spending the night.”

“No it’s late and I need to think.”

“Think here. I don’t want to sleep in that bed without you any night I don’t have to.”

“Another night.”

She turned to leave but John stopped her.

“Don’t I get a kiss or a hug?”

She turned and walked into his arms throwing her arms around his neck kissing his lips.

John wrapped his arms around her lower back.

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad John. God I knew this was going to progress at some point, or at least I hoped- but I wasn’t prepared for it to be now.”

“How about this let me know when you want to go further but stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”, his smile was genuine. He was telling the truth. Not having her in his arms tonight was not an option if he had anything to do about it. Everything else can wait.

“Okay, let’s go to bed.”

“Seriously? Are you okay?”

“Yes.” She squeezed him tighter then kissed him. “Besides someone promised to remove my stocking with their teeth.”

John smiled at her. “That can be arranged. Quiet though the girls are asleep upstairs.”

“When did they come?”

“This afternoon, long story. But they are going to be here until school starts back and they are going to school in DC.”

“John! What the hell? I love your girls but full time? What’s going on with Suzanne?”

“Breast Cancer. Again.”

“Shit! It came back she already had a mastectomy. “Oh Fuck”, she thought about how crude she must have sounded, “I’m sorry about before the way it came out like that.”

“No. I understand. I was going to talk with you about that later.”

“What’s Brad doing?”

“Trying to stay positive and be there for her. That’s one reason that made me want to come out with us. I don’t- didn’t want to wait. Life’s to short. But... I want you to feel comfortable about whatever our next step is.”

“Yeah. Let’s go to bed. Long day.”

“The longest.”

A while later, CJ laid snuggled up under Johns arm on his side playing with his chest hairs.

“John?”

“Hmm?”, he rubbed from her shoulder down to her elbow and back.

“Let’s do it.”

“Do what Baby?”, he said sleepily. Two orgasms later and John was almost out.

“Let’s tell everyone.”

“Seriously?”, he said suddenly awake.

“Yes.”

“Why? I mean not that I’m not happy but why?”

“You were right. Life’s too short. I’m not seeing anyone else so-“

“Me neither. When do I have the time? But seriously, I’m two hundred percent committed to us. If I’m not presumptuous I see us together permanently.”

“John don’t you dare propose!”

John laughed out. “No Baby not yet. Well not today. Today I’ll take telling the world about us.”

She snuggled back next to him. “How do you want to do it?”

“My Office will make the announcement that way we will take the brunt of the questions.”

“We have to tell The President, Leo, and the guys.”

“I’ll come with you”, he kissed her hair.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know I want to. I don’t want anyone lashing out at you. I know that I have my run ins with you guys and I don’t want them stressing you.”

“We have had run ins.”

“I know and I think you were one of the worst.”

CJ pulled his chest hair hard.

“Ow! Woman that hurts!”

“You deserved it.”

John pulled her hair.

“John!”

“Now you know how it feels!”

“What did I tell you no hair pulling not without a cock in me!”, she smiled.

John grabbed her pulling her down under him. CJ shouted in laughter.

“I thought you only had two in you”, she asked rubbing the soft erection growing in front of his shorts.

“When you say things like that what do you expect. Besides I have at my disposal a plethora of other ways to satisfy you Ms Cregg”, John kissed her hard on the lips then worked his way down between her thighs.

—-~*~—-

The Next Morning

“Hi CJ!!”, John’s almost seven year old fraternal twin daughters said in union.

“Good Morning Lauren”, she kissed her forehead, “and Lana”, “she kissed hers too. “What are you guys doing today?”

”Camp!”

“Nice I went to camp when I was little too. You guys are going to have a blast.”

“Good Morning everyone!”, John went straight to his girls first kissing their cheeks before making a beeline to CJ. “You ready for today?”

“Yes”, she said quietly kissing him.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be right with you.”

”I know I’m just a little sacred.”

“Do we need to go back upstairs so I can eat your pussy until you come all over my face again?”, he whispered quietly.

“Oh God stop it you are making me wet John! And the girls are right there.”

”You are relaxed right?”

“Yes but you can’t do that when we get there to relax me.”

“Who says?”

“Oh yeah, Excuse me Mr President I need to eat my girlfriends pussy real quick so she can chill the fuck out.”

“That’s exactly how I would say it.”

“This conversation and you!”, she slapped him lightly on the arm, “are asinine right now. I’ll be okay.”

“Excuse Mr Vice President the girls ride to camp is here.”

“Ok ladies grab your bags and let’s go!”

“We’ll miss you Daddy and CJ”, they hugged both of the adults.

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Yeah we will see you in two weeks and then school.”

“Yea!”, they both cheered. “We love school Daddy”, Lana added.

“Give it five years.”

“Huh?”, a confused Lauren questioned.

“Never mind. Why don’t we have CJ go back to school shopping with us?”

“Will you CJ?”

“Of course! We’ll hit the mall! And spend all your Daddy’s money”, she laughed.

“Darling you couldn’t if you tried but let’s go guys. I’ll walk you out.”

John kissed and hugged his girls again as they climbed in the SUV then waved as the car pulled off.

CJ walked out and joined him.

“I’m gone too.”

They hugged under canopy that covered the walk up.

“I’ll be there”, he said again reassuring her. “Call me with the time. I’m going to warn my team.”

“Kay”, she said getting in her car as it just pulled up.

“Claudia Jean,”

“Mmmm?”

“I-...See you soon”, he smiled.

“Okay.”

John stood watching as she rolled off before going back inside to finished preparing.

—-~*~—-

The President hastily walked through the portico door with his coffee already in hand.

“Morning Mr President”, his Chief of staff and the Senior Advisors stood and chorused in unison.

“Morning Sit.”

“Let’s get started who first?, Sam?”, Leo suggested.

“Actually the Vice President is going to be joining us this morning.”

“Sir?”, Leo inquired.

“He phoned. I saw no harm. He also wants to tell everyone something. Charlie!”

Toby glanced at CJ who seemed a bit nervous and knowing her run ins with Hoynes he was concerned. Josh and Sam looked at each other completely perplexed.

Charlie opened the door allowing the Vice President to enter. His staff stood.

“John, come on in sit. We were just getting started.”

“Thank you Sir.”

John sat in the empty space next to CJ which didn’t sit right with Toby at all. He calmed as he noticed the strange air between the two seemed less combative than usual. CJ’s refusal to meet his eyes told him there was no conscience that John was here today or that he sat next to her. His attention drew from the two hearing his name called.

After the meeting Jed turned to John yielding the remaining time to him.

“I came to advise that I will be holding a Press Conference today to announce my courtship of a woman I’ve been seeing privately for ten months. As the relationship has continued and I do see more with this woman in the future I wanted to advise you first so that you are aware and properly informed.”

"Well congratulations John. Abbey will be pleased. Maybe she’ll stop trying to match you up now.”

“Who is this woman? Not a republican hopefully”, Josh said laughing.

“No”, he looked at CJ, who nodded and reached for his hand.

Everyone’s eyes flew open and jaws dropped all around the room.

“Now that was the last person I thought you were going to say”, Josh said.

CJ looked at Toby who was pissed then lowered her head.

“Well I for one want to say Congratulations”, Sam said to the two taking the time to hug CJ and shake Johns hand.

“Thanks Samuel”, she said with a small smile.

“Yeah sorry, Congrats guys”, Josh chimed in.

CJ smiled at him as well.

Leo who was still in shock said nothing.

“Well, this one really flew under the radar but CJ?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Are you happy?”

“Very much Sir”, she looked at John smiling and squeezed his hand tighter.

“Well good. John?”

“Yes Mr President.”

“Keep it that way.”

“Always Sir.”

“So how are you two announcing?”, Sam said. “I think a joint press conference should do it. You can answer questions together in the press room. Then be done so that we can get back to the Presidents agenda.”

“There will always be interest going forward”, Toby stated.

“Push those to my office. It was my idea to come out now. I don’t want this to over shadow anything.”

“Why now Mr Vice President?”, Leo asked finally speaking. “Oh God you aren’t pregnant CJ are you?”

All eyes flew in her direction.

“No!”, she said with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

“No, we are not expecting. I decided I wanted to come out after learning of Suzanne’s cancer coming back. I just didn’t want to hide the anymore. Life’s too short you know. I love Claudia.”

“And I love you John.”

“Well tell Suzanne I’m sorry about everything and tell her to feel free and reach out to Abbey if she needs to talk.”

“Of course, Thank you Sir.”

“Okay guys let’s go in the office and talk about this some more. Mr President you have at meeting.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Thank Mr President.”

Everyone stood as well and headed to Leo’s office. The President as well taking the opportunity to hug CJ and shake Johns hand before they left. 

Once they entered Leo’s office and closed the door to the Oval Josh started. 

“So I guess the first question will be when did you two start but more importantly how.”

“Well it was actually a mistake-“, John begun. 

“And a bit embarrassing but quite funny”, CJ added already laughing. “ I was sent to talk to John and my nylon stocking from a previous day fell out on the floor from the inside of my pants. When I came into the office the next day I had a package from John of all people. My stocking I dropped, a brand new pair, and a box of chocolates with a note. It said I don’t know if this was some sort of signal but if not I figured you’d needed some new ones and the chocolates are calming in case you might be mortified.”

John laughed.

“I immediately called him we talked for a brief moment-“

“We’re she apologized several times and admitted Lindor chocolates were her favorite.”

“Well we got together after that later in the week.”

“And have been for the last ten months”, John said kissing the back of her hand. 

“So a Box of Chocolates and a pair of Nylon stockings is what does it for you huh CJ? You should have said something!”, Josh joked earning him a slap on the back of his head from Toby. 

“Ouch!”, he said rubbing his head. 

“You deserved it”, Leo added. 

“Thank you Toby”, CJ said smiling at him.

“Anytime I get to hit Josh is worth it and you are more than.I’m happy for you CJ.” 

I love you too she mouthed with a smile.  


—-~*~—-


End file.
